Titan of Cold Green Eyes
by The Scrapbook
Summary: In one world, Erza was born a female, in another she was born as Hadrian Forests. Cold and efficient, S-Class Mage. The Titan of Cold Green Eyes... (Who is unexpectedly a huge tease that doesn't even know it.) [Hadrian/Harry is Male!Erza][Vote for pairing – will be slash though][Lots of Slash]
1. Forests

**Titan of Cold Green Eyes**

* * *

_In one world, Erza was born a female, in another she was born as Hadrian Forests. Cold, efficient, distant and with a gruesome sense of humour. The Titan of Cold Green Eyes. **[Hadrian/Harry is Male!Erza][Vote for pairing – will be slash unless convinced][Scrapbook Scenes]**_

* * *

[Inspiration: Feint - Tower of Heaven (You are its Slaves)] -Thought it fit very well.

* * *

**X773**

The cell was dank and dim, a small cave dug under the surface with only torch light streaming from between the metal bars of the entrance. Inside three small figures sat, gaunt faces, dirt stained rags and weighted shackles only barely seen in the shadowed cell. Despite their desolate surroundings, the three young boys still managed to drive away the drowning silence and crushing misery through their whispered conversations. These conversations let the captives form a tentative camaraderie over the seemingly random topics they talked about during their breaks.

"So it's 'Gerard Fernandes'? That's gonna be a pain to remember!" The loudest of the three exclaims.

The blue haired boy in question quirks a brow at the statement. "Coming from a boy named 'Worly Buchanan'? I know I'm just going to forget that one."

"What about you, Hadrian?" The two turn expectantly to the last and smallest boy in the cell. The smaller boy squirms under the scrutiny and his voice comes out far softer and quieter than the other two's.

"I… I can't remember my last name. I think it's just Hadrian." He blushes faintly, ashamed at the admission.

The blue haired boy frowns a little. "That's kind of… sad…" This only deepens the flush on the smaller boy's cheeks and he bows his head slightly as the blue haired boy pulls himself to his feet and walks over until he is in front of the smaller boy. He lays a hand in the boy's raven locks, surprised how soft they were, before he gently tilts the smaller boy's face to meet his own. He's drawn into the two green, green eyes.

The smaller boy does not talk or move regardless of his instinctual urge to push away franticly. It is the first time anyone has come so close to him since his uncle and cousin and those are times best left forgotten.

"Hmm…" The blue haired boy hums, still gazing into the green, green eyes as if trying to memorise their depths. "Your eyes a so…" He is unable to find an adequate description. "…green... They remind me of trees and forests."

The smaller boy smiles hesitantly, pink painting his cheeks once more; this is the first time someone has complimented him.

The blue haired boy returns the smile and it encourages the smaller boy. "That's it! Why don't we just call you 'Hadrian Forests'?"

"'Why don't we'…? What, just like that…?" The louder boy asks. "Anyway, wouldn't 'emeralds' be better if you're gonna name him like that?"

"'Hadrian Emeralds'? I think 'Forests' sounds better."

The smaller boy tests the name. "Hadrian… Forests…" It feels natural on his tongue.

The conversation was almost enough to make them forget their enslavement.

* * *

_**Vote Pairing(s) for Hadrian:**_

**Fairy Tail: **Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Loke, Max Alors (Don't really remember him, but, well, still an option I guess.), Mystogan. **Crime Sorciere: **Gerard. **Lamia Scale: **Lyon. **Blue Pegasus: **Hibiki, Eve, Ren. **Quatro Cerberus: **Bacchus. **Sabertooth: **Sting, Rouge, Rufus, Dobengal. **Carbuncle: **Dyst (Havent actually watched up to the episode where he comes in, but, whatever.). **Magical Council: **Lahar, Doranbolt. **Oracion Seis: **Midnight, Cobra. **Tartarus: **Mard Geer. **Others: **Zeref. **Crossover to Rave (in that crossover's episode): **Haru, Musica, Let. **Edolas: **Fairy Tail Guild (I can't be bothered to write all their names again), Hughes

If you want a het pairing, PM me or something, but your gonna have to convince me about it because, let me tell you, I'm rubbish at writing girls in a relationship without making them sound whiny or homicidal.

XXX

And let me know if you want a slash pairing not mentioned (in the incredibly long list in which I can't even remember half of).

Or whatever you want in the pairing/slash.

Sorry, but I really want to know what pairing the story will be before I actually start writing it since this is the first one where I don't know where the pairing is going and how it's going to affect the storyline/adjustments that I need to make/ect. So please let me know.


	2. Cold, Cold Green

**Titan of Cold Green Eyes**

* * *

_Summary: In one world, Erza was born a female, in another she was born as Hadrian Forests. Cold, efficient, distant and with a gruesome sense of humour. **[Hadrian/Harry is Erza][Vote for pairing – will be slash though][Scrapbook Scenes]**_

* * *

_**Warning: Chapter contains some Loke/Hadrian slash. Nothing explicit ...I think.**_

_**P. S. I wasn't meant to go this far with the scene, it was meant to just be an accident kiss but. Oops.**_

* * *

_**Also voting for Hadrian's pairing(s) still up (if you guys change your mind on the pairing or if you hate this scene/chapter, I can delete it, because, really, it's kinda ...weird? I dunno how to describe it.)**_

_Poll for Hadrian's pairing stands at:_

_3 votes - Loke/Hadrian Forests_

_1 vote - Gerard Fernandes/Loke/Hadrian Forests_

_1 vote - Gerard Fernandes/Hadrian Forests_

_1 vote - Mystogan/Hadrian Forests_

_1 vote - Eve/Hadrian Forests_

_0 vote - All the other pairings listed in the previous chapter._

_**Voting for Hadrian's pairing(s) still up. **_

_Side pairings:_

_2 votes - Natsu/Gray_

**_Thank you to everyone who voted, reviewed, faved, and followed, because they really help with the motivation._**

**_BTW: You can also vote multiple times for different pairings_**

**_They also make me feel all warm and fuzzy -WAFF- :D I did not mean to sound creepy._**

* * *

[Inspiration: The White Strips - Seven Nation Army]

* * *

**X784**

Among the chaos of yet another brawl in the guild, only three people kept out of the mass fight. One of them was a slim young woman with long white hair, wearing a maroon dress with a pleated skirt; Mirajane Strauss. She stood behind the bar, silently pouring a bottle of whiskey into an empty cup. The now full cup was lifted from the wooden board and brought to the lips of the second person keeping out of the fight; a figure that wore a light sleeveless-vest and combat trousers, identical tattoos of two interweaving snakes running down both his arms, Hadrian Forests. She knew better than to disturb Fairy Tail's Green-eyed Titan from her days as 'The Demon' when they first became cautious friends. Their friendship had been a strange one back then. They had bonded over their cold barbs and stinging insults and later they bonded over their acute understanding of each other and the words behind the silence. For example, she could tell that right now, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. She turned to serve the last person sitting at the bar.

Hadrian was thinking; he had always known he had magic, even from before the battle of Heaven Tower but he'd never used it until that point; tried to hide it actually, before Rob had shown him that being a mage wasn't something to be ashamed of. Rob, while he had felt it, never asked why he had hid his ability, and no one at the guild asked about his life before Fairy Tail, so he had never told anyone about _it_.

_It _was a small obsidian and gold necklace he kept under the tight sleeveless-vest he wore, right next to heart. The links in the slender chain where made of two thin pieces of the entwined metals that twisted together in the connecting centre, obsidian joining with obsidian to form a loop and gold joining with gold to circle the purple tinged metal. The white marble fit perfectly inside the metallic rings as the jewel of the necklace but it was the purple carving gleaming beneath the surface of the marble that really drew his eye. It was a simple and elegant symbol, one he didn't recognise –a form of inscription magic, perhaps?- one of a cursive line crossing through an upturned arch. It was one of only two memories from his life before the Tower of Heaven that he kept. A memento of a blurry face, fiery scarlet hair and a pair of green eyes like his; his mum. _They _never really clarified it, but the hints and general distain for the object near enough confirmed it.

_They_ never liked anything to do with him and his _'freakish roots' _and he had honestly thought he was some adopted orphan they took in for the child-care money until he stumbled on an old picture dating back twenty years or so showing who he knew to be his mum and _her. _That was when he realised who exactly _they _were in relation to him and that day he vowed that if he ever escaped, he would forget about the house among identical houses and everything inside them. He kept the picture, however, as the second memento of a place he never thought about.

However, it was times like this that he thought about the small pendant and it was always the same questions he asked in his head; when did she buy it? Was it a wedding gift? Was it from her husband? When did she get it? Did she make it? Why did she give it to me? What does the symbol mean? Why didn't she keep it? And it was these questions that enviably lead to the 'Is she still alive?', 'Is dad still alive?', 'Did they have magic too?', 'Does she still-' questions before he'd forcible shut them off. He refused to keep hanging on to their hazy memories when he had a family in Fairy Tail, even if it didn't feel like it at times.

He took a sip of the whiskey, his favourite drink on days like these. Mirajane knew him so well.

The pendant lay in his left hand, glares of light shining off the marble as he idly fiddled with it.

It was one of those glares that caught the attention of the third person at the bar. He had orange hair, spiked and short, and hazel eyes under blue-lensed sunglasses; Loke, with his usual green fur-lined coat covering his frame. However, unlike usual, it was one of those days where his games just couldn't bring his mood up as Mirajane had noted when he tried to charm her earlier; she was observant like that. Well, it didn't matter now, after all he had his drinks that the pretty bar maid kept refilling after each refill. The beer may have dulled his senses and habitations – at least that was what he said every time someone mentioned the soon-to-be incident in the future. It was at the bottom of his third cup that he noticed the small spec of light dancing on the wooden table.

Tracing the light with his eyes, he soon found the figure of Fairy Tail's Green-eyed Titan. He gulped down mouthful of whiskey this time as Mirajane had already refilled it. The teen wore baggy combat trousers and a tight sleeveless-vest that hugged the lightly muscled chest, showing off the tattooed arms, pale skin contrasting with the black ink. He didn't need to see the pert ass to know that he would have some tough competition as the guild's ladies' man if it weren't for the raven's terrifying and cold reputation or the fact that he gave out harsh rejections on each girl that had so far asked him out. His loss really.

It was the gleam of light that caught his attention again and he focused on the reason he had been drawn to the competition in the first place. The light was emitting from the small pendant in his hand, slender fingers dancing over the marble centre. There was a symbol carved into it that he couldn't quite see very clearly but he had a feeling that if he could just get a better look at it… But those fingers kept moving around it; rubbing, swirling around its tip, and sometimes running a thumb over the head, the teen could only be more distracting if he began sucking the thing.

He could image that. Pink tongue slipping out from equally pink lips, wet and hot and taking a long lick across the top-

He blinked suddenly, wondering where that thought came from. He should probably go back to that flat he rented. Or maybe get laid. He looked back to the pendant and noticed that he somehow got up from his seat and walked over half way to the teen, who was looking up at him now, having noticed when he himself hadn't. Yes, he should definitely get laid after seeing that sym-

His eyes roamed over the wild black locks framing delicate elfin features; button nose, soft lips, and green eyes.

Where was he? Something about getting laid after…

After… …something.

Without his consent, his body slid into the seat next to... Huh, what was the teen's name? He'd have to correct that.

"So what's your name gorgeous?" He hardly recognised the low purr as his own voice. He was sure he hadn't used that on any of his girlfriends before, and wait. Wasn't that one of his pick-up lines?

The teen did not react at all. In fact, it seemed that his face was some sort of marble statue.

"Hadrian Forests." It was a surprisingly soft voice, he noted and the green eyes blinked once. "Is there anything else you want?" His eyes slipped down. It was also surprising how fascinating the way Hadrian's lips moved when he spoke were. "Loke?"

Perhaps it should have said something that he registered the fact that Hadrian apparently knew his name before the fact that he should probably answer the question. "I'm sorry but I just got lost in your beauty." Maybe he shouldn't have answered the question when he noticed the darkening expression Hadrian's face. Really, he blamed it on the alcohol and old habits. It was also the reason, he decided, that he didn't notice that his right hand was steadily looping around Hadrian's slim waist, dangerously low. If it were just a bit lower…

"Remove your hand." The frosty hiss drew he mind from lala-land just in time to see that Hadrian's head was now bowed, casting a shadow over his eyes. "Or you'll lose it."

He didn't need guys saying stuff like that to him, he was a ladies' man. Or so his mind replayed as his traitorous hand grabbed the left globe and give it a firm and satisfying squeeze. It didn't help that his thumb was sliding down the cleft. It also didn't help that the guild chose that moment to stop fighting and so witnesses would later not let him forget his alcohol induced insanity. Not that he would really try hard, but still, he was definitely, no questions asked, a ladies' man.

When he would look back on the moment, one out of the many times, he would realise that he should have let go at that point as when Hadrian shoot up from his seat and turned to suffocate him by the collar, his traitorous hand slipped over the soft slope (his suddenly tight pants had nothing to do with the thumb skimming that small valley) and back up when he was pulled up by the Titan, face breaths away and murderous.

"You are apathetic excuse for a mage." His eyes were again drawn down to those lips. "You spend half your time thinking with the wrong head and the other half indulging in your degenerate pleasures." They really were flexible, stretching into all those shapes. He wonders exactly how far they could stretch. He thought back to the picture of that pink tongue, all hot and wet, would his mouth be the same? "I'd be surprised if you'd even have a brain left with your cock doing all the thinking. It'd certainly explain a lot." There was definitely something wrong with those probably virgin, innocent lips saying that dirty word. He would deny the part of his brain that told him it was just as sinfully exciting. He wanted to see if those lips were as sweet as they looked. The little peak of wet tongue just sent him over the edge of sane thinking.

Later, he would say that it was all under the influence of heavy alcohol and therefore could not be held responsible for his actions when members of the guild would ask about the incident.

One moment he had been held captive by the deceptively strong petite teen and the next, he was pressing the teen roughly into the wooden bar, chest firmly molded against his and balancing the teen on the table's edge where he could push between those lean legs, right hand stroking the inner thigh while the other curled in the teen's soft black locks. The silk lips were pliant and submissive and so, so much sweeter than they looked. And he wanted more. He could hardly think anymore, mind too busy with the overload of sensations. His tongue traced bottom lip offered to him before pushing in to the scorching hot cavern, so wickedly wet. Blood rushed south. He couldn't believe he hadn't tried this before. He couldn't remember when he'd ever felt so good. Idly, he noted that Hadrian had let go of his collar. Would he get to feel those elegant fingers dance on his skin, or would they clutch his hair? Would they be just as distracting as they were, playing with that pendant?

Wait, pendant? Wasn't that something important?

It was suddenly easier to think, although the fog still lingered. It took him a minute to realise he had been punched. Really hard. So hard that he was sent flying into the floor. Good thing the adrenaline running in his veins remained there otherwise the hit would have hurt so much more. He also realised why they called Hadrian the Cold Green-eyed Titan because that glare could probably freeze fire. Wait, didn't he freeze Natsu and Gray during one of their more vicious fights the other day? Seemed it was already confirmed; that glare could freeze fire and… ice…

…Well, he supposed, if there was anything that could, then that glare would be the thing to freeze ice.

He blinked, had Hadrian been saying something? Oh well, he think about it later.

Because, really, that pert ass walking away at this angle?

Not much could boot that out the front of his head.

(Which head he's, exactly, talking about can be debated.)

* * *

_**Thank you to everyone who voted, reviewed, faved and followed. They really mean a lot to me :D**_

_**Hadrian's pairing poll still going, just post PM or review the pairing. Side pairings poll also still going.**_

_********__BTW: You can also vote multiple times for different pairings_


	3. Sleepless Night

**Titan of Cold Green Eyes**

* * *

In one world, Erza was born a female, in another she was born as Hadrian Forests. Cold, efficient, distant and with a gruesome sense of humour. **[Hadrian/Harry is Erza][Vote for pairing – will be slash though][Lots of Slash][Scrapbook Scenes]**

* * *

_**Warning: Chapter contains some Mystogan/Hadrian slash.**_

_**P. S. Fight scene sucks. Did not manage to translate their power levels properly.**_

* * *

_**Also voting for Hadrian's pairing(s) still up despite the slash scenes in each chapter.**_

_Poll for Hadrian's pairing stands at:_

_6 votes - Loke/Hadrian Forests_

_4 vote - Gerard Fernandes/Loke/Hadrian Forests_

_1 vote - Gerard Fernandes/Hadrian Forests_

_1 vote - Natsu Dragoningeel/Gray Fullbuster/Hadrian Forests_

_1 vote - Loke/Mystogan/Gerard/Hibiki/Zeref/Hadrian Forests_

_1 vote - Mystogan/Hadrian Forests_

_1 vote - Eve/Hadrian Forests_

_1 vote - Gray Fullbuster/Hadrian Forests_

_1 vote - Laxus Dreyar/Hadrian Forests_

_0 vote - All the other pairings listed in the previous chapter._

_**Voting for Hadrian's pairing(s) still up. **_

_Side pairings:_

_3 votes - Natsu/Gray_

**_BTW: You can also vote multiple times for different pairings (sorry I worded that wrong on the last post so sorry, reviewer: 'a review', you can't actually vote loads of times for one pairing. Sorry, my bad.)_**

**_Thank you again to those of you who voted, reviewed, faved, and followed. It always makes me so happy. This is practically my summer holidays in a nut shell; writing stories for FF. Net._**

* * *

[Inspiration: The White Strips - Seven Nation Army]

[Inspiration: Vasik (f. t. Aya) - Insane]

[Inspiration: Nalepa (The Glitch Mob Remix) - Monday]

[Inspiration: The Bravery - Hatefuck]

[Inspiration: Deadmau5 (radio edit) - Professional Griefers]

* * *

**Tracklist / Songs mentioned in Chapter:**

**Vasik (f. t. Aya) - Insane**

* * *

**X784**

Hadrian did not sleep well that night. His room was far too hot despite the cold night and not even the icy draft drifting from the now open window could bring his temperature down. The sheets were stuffy too, as well. He sat up, throwing the duvet to the side and swung his legs across the edge of the bed. If he couldn't get to sleep then he'd use his time efficiently. He took a sip from the glass of cool water placed by his bedside table before he walked over to the window, hair fluttering in the breeze. Outside he could see that the street bellow was dimly lit by the orange glowing lights. They illuminated the winding cobbled road and the long blue ribbon of water running beneath the stone canal. On each side of the road was adorned with old medieval styled houses.

Leaning on his right hand, he leaped over the window's ledge and softly landed on the street below, his window three stories above.

Aside from the quiet swish of the river nearby, the town was soundless but that was not unusual at this time. It was intriguing how different the normally lively town was after dark; almost eerie in its still beauty. His steps were silent. No one else was up at this hour, even the drunkards at the pubs had probably drunken themselves into a stupor now, but he supposed the night clubs in the west parts of Magnolia may still be operating. He materialised his phone and headphones from his storage and slipped the ear pieces on. He really didn't understand why Re-quip magic wasn't so popular with its advantages.

A figure stood on the rooftops of the taller buildings, swiftly moving between each of the tiled structures. Emerged in the shadows and magic compressed, the figure was almost undetectable. His whole outfit consists of dark blue cloth; the cloak, the bandana the mask –all dark blue and indistinguishable amongst the shade. What is not masked by cloth is wrapped in bandages, including his forearms and legs. To the guild Fairy Tail he is known as Mystogan, the mysterious member that worked alone. He usually did so during the night. It was so much more convenient. Right now, in fact he was going home after returning from one of his shorter jobs but something caught his eye. A civilian walking towards Magnolia's Park. It was strange that a civilian would be up during the night but he felt he recognised him. Giving into the slight curiosity he moved closer to the individual, weaving from the buildings to the park's trees.

As the man came into focus, he realised it was actually Hadrian Forests, Fairy Tail's Cold Green-eyed Titan and fellow S-class mage. Given what he'd heard about the Titan and his reputation, it was to strange see him so causal and relaxed, acting like a normal teen, tapping along to his music while still in his pyjamas. He could also hear the unexpectedly supple voice singing softly as the teen arranged his legs into a meditating position on the grass.

Your mystic force is insane

It's insane

What I'd give to have your lips

You next to me

As strange as it was to see this side of the cold teen, it was also gratifying almost, to know that no one else knew of this gentle, cute even, side of the teen. It was a shame he didn't sing much, but then again, he never was at the guild and even when he was, he had to put everybody asleep with spells lest he risk his cover so he'd never hear it again anyway.

Hmm….

Standing next to you

Wanna get tied up

Never get tired of being with you, you, you, you

He'd never heard the song before, never really had time to remember singers and their songs. The lyrics were slightly twisted and yet that was what made it beautiful. He wanted to get a bit closer to the voice.

He was now leaning against one of the trees to the side of the teen and he could see the light blush and smile on his face. While he did also know the benefits to having an intimidating reputation, personally he thought that the smile looked much better on the mage.

I rise with my eyes in the clouds

Tossed up mirage of your love

I never thought I'd be here with you

I never thought I'd be here with you

The teen looked ethereal, ivory skin glowing from the moon's touch, endearing black hair tousled, soft pink lips pulled into a smile. He looked so calm and gentle. The loose white night-clothes sliding off delicate shoulders and hanging low on slender hips just added to the waiflike appearance. The pale chest was peeking out from under large top, just enough to tempt him with promises of more.

He roughly squished that feeling down.

Your mystic force is insane

It's insane

What I'd give to have your lips

You next to me

It seemed the song was coming to an end and he really should leave. It was as he turned to leave that he brushed against the branches, rustling the leaves and jerking the tree.

_Thunk_. He ducked just in time but the knife snagged his bandana. "Whose there?" The voice is now cold. _Thunk_. A sword this time, hits the tree where he previously stood. He didn't have time to retrieve the cloth. He leapt to the rooftops once more, fleeing from the Titan. He really needed to get away before he blew his cover, having already revealed his very distinguishable hair colour and tattoo. Behind him he could see the renowned Tenrin no Yoroi (Heaven's Wheel Armour) had been re-equipped and the Titan seemed to be manipulating its flight abilities in conjunction with its multiple sword re-equipping skill, conjuring a large quantity of swords, knives and daggers. He turned back when he saw the mass of projectiles spring forth towards him and activated the Mist-Body air technique, transforming him into a cloud of vapour. The projectiles passed through his phased body as he sped across the roofs, the air magic allowing him to travel in short high-speed bursts that were often mistaken for teleporting.

He frowned, wishing he had brought his staves with him when the Titan re-equipped once more into the Hishō no Yoroi (Flight armour), giving him the immense speed needed to catch up. He had to lose the teen; he couldn't hold this form for long and he couldn't use any magic other than air in it but he was also limited in what he could do with only the Lacrima pedant. Looking back he could see that the mage was neither gaining nor losing any distance. He dove from the building tops to the alleys below, mentally cursing the Titan's armour. It looked more like a cosplay cheetah costume that proper armour. If he hadn't been drawn to the teen's armour then Mystogan would have seen the Titan's eyes widen before narrowing into a vicious frown at his blue hair.

They sprinted across the alleyway, weaving between cross-junction corners, openings in broken walls and high grid-wired fences, but Mystogan just couldn't seem to lose the other mage. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold his form for much longer, he dispelled the mist, surprising the Titan for the second he needed to cast the Nemuri no Mahō (Sleep Magic). It was a risky move considering he didn't have any of his staves with him and therefore the spell would be considerably weaker. As the teen drew nearer, he could see the sleep take effect from the dazed eyes but it didn't stop the Titan's run. He called up his Kūki Mahō (Air Magic) in the form of a heavy cloud of mist surround the alley. He knew it wouldn't stop the mage from attacking but it would help shield what was left of his cover. Hearing the tell-tale _swoosh_ of the Titan's blade, he brought his left guard up, pumping magic from the Lacrima pedant into the bandages to harden them just in time for the short-sword to hit it with a resounding clang. A second later the pressure lessened and he could feel from the air movement that his opponent's left sword had been tilted to a guard while the right was moving fast towards him in a stabbing motion aimed at his stomach. He was surprised at how brutal the Titan was considering he had not yet attacked him. He grabbed each sword with his hands, thankful for the gloves, before throwing the light teen across the alley behind him and jumping back for enough room to form the hand-signs of the Ground-Shattering-Wave spell. Fitting the cheetah armour, the Titan twisted his body during mid-flight to land on his feet where the purple energy gathered from the ground around him, rising in five twisting spirals. The energy then U-dived back down towards the target, engulfing the teen for a second before being torn apart by the sharp slices from the mage's swords. He grit his teeth.

This time he let the teen sprint across to him, he didn't have much magic left in the Lacrima and what he could do would be unacceptable to use on a fellow guild member so he had to rely on his hand to hand combat skills.

_Clang_. The swords met his guards in an X-shape and they were at a standstill in the battle of strength. Through the mist he could see the small sparks where the Titan's two swords scrapped against themselves. The pause only lasted a few seconds before the swords completed their downwards arc, slicing through the magic enhanced guards and drawing blood from his forearms as they were flung to the sides by the force. A slight breeze past as the other mage swept his right sword across his torso with a roll of his wrist, swiftly followed by a horizontal cut from his left sword, sending him stumbling back a few paces. His attacker did not give him a second before he pursued with another slice aimed at his neck this time. Luckily, he caught the blade inches from his Adams-apple. He tugged the blade as he moved back, twisting it to the left, away from his neck and forcing the Titan to stagger forward into his right hook. In retaliation, the teen pierced his other sword forward making him let go of the blade as he jumped back. The other mage thrust his now free right blade up using the momentum from leaping forward to try and spear through his chin and head. He ducked his head back, watching the sword move up as he grabbed the Titan's hand even as the other mage's left was in the motion of bringing his sword slashing across his abdomen. He pulled the wrist he'd captured, disrupting the teen's attack, forcing the him forward sideways though the alley, and bending the arm to the teen's back. He caught the other hand and brought it together with the right, immobilising both his arms.

He almost sighed in relief although he was unsure of how to handle the situation further; should he reveal himself as a fellow guild member or should he just run and risk getting caught again?

Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his fingers and his grip loosen for a fraction of a second. The next moment he found himself flat on his back, hands tied together above his head as a weight settled on his waist. The mist is cleared with a burst of magic from the teen in time for him to see a blade placed against his neck and the furious eyes boring into his. The teen asked no questions before roughly yanking down the dark blue scarf, the last piece hiding his identity. A sneer twisted the teen's face. "I knew it. I'd recognise that blue hair and scar of your anywhere." While Mystogan knew that now was definitely not the time, but his eyes just couldn't help roaming down the teen's barely covering armour. He hadn't seen the ridiculous cat-ears head piece from a distance and didn't really notice during their fight, but honestly. Car-ears? Was it really necessary? Especially since the rest of the armour was just thin skin-tight pants, asymmetric knee high boots with cheetah printed stockings, matching arm-guards, one shoulder protector with the corresponding spots, _choker and tail_. With _nothing_ covering the chest.

The teen shifted back, legs wrapped against his sides as he practically rubbed his ass into his crotch, pulling him up by the collar, chests pressed together as the teen's back arched. The outfit was only making his situation worse.

If it wasn't for the all too real hate shining in the Titan's eyes, he would have thought the teen to be doing it on purpose.

"What are you doing here, Gerard?" The question was snarled disdainfully and he had to hide the slight panic that someone had found his out his name before he realised that he must know his counterpart. "_Why are you here_?" It was a demanding growl that commanded an answer.

"Listen, I'm not the Jellal you know-" The black haired teen just gave a snort. "Of course you're not, never really were, were you?" He doesn't give him a chance to answer the clearly rhetorical question. "What are you after?"

He struggled against the binds but they just tighten. "I'm not Gerard-" The teen glares at him and he grits his teeth, biting out the next sentence. "But you probably know me as Mystogan." The teen continues to glare at him and he knows that the teen doubts him even before he speaks. "If you're trying to impersonate or harm a member of my family-" His face is drawn closer to the teen's, nose to nose and in full view of the absolute disgust the teen is feeling. "I will gut you like fish. Right now." A sadistic smirk tilts the teen's lips and he should, in way no, feel excited from it. Especially under the threat of torture.

If he's honest, he'd admit that it's touching that someone would worry over his wellbeing and claim him as family, despite the fact that the teen has clearly never met or seen him before. He knows the rest of the guild also considers him family too, but they usually assume that he is untouchable and therefore doesn't really need any help, which, the latter, is generally true but the concern is nether the less touching. Of course that won't really matter if the Titan decides to gut him.

"On my chest; that's where my insignia is." The teen eyes him suspiciously before the long elegant fingers dance over his torso, undoing the clasp and pushing away the cloth underneath. The cold air makes him tense. It feels entirely inappropriate with the teen sat firmly over his crotch and back arching like a cat. The feather light touches are making the blood rush to his face before taking a U-dive down when they tease over his nipples. He really hoped the teen did not feel the slight twitch.

The teen glance back up at him, assessing before staring at the mark and bring a finger to the tattoo. He's about to ask what he's doing but the magic the teen pushes through his finger stops his thought processes. As an Edolasian, he has no magic, does not have a core to hold magic in and has never even held magic in his body before so the energy probing his skin is a completely new experience and the shuddering breath he gives at the warm tingle should be entirely understandable. He mentally groans at the decision to put his insignia so close to his left nipple.

He is unsure whether he's annoyed or glad when the teen removes his finger but leaves his hands on his chest. Mystagon decides to focus on clearing up his identity but the teen is already talking. "Your mark looks, and its magic feels genuine… I suppose you are a part of Fairy Tail" The teen, however, makes no move to get off despite the clarification and he decides that he really needs to go home and take a shower. Preferably a cold one.

He grits he teeth for the nth time that night. "Then why have you not let me go?" He then lifts a brow. "Unless you want to stay like this?"

At his statement, the teen blinks before scrunching his nose cutely in confusion. It takes the teen a glance at their position and the warm hands pressed into his torso to understand, but when he does, a satisfying blush stains his cheeks and he shoots up quicker than the eye can see. A slightly vengeful side of him celebrates at finally making the stone faced teen uncomfortable.

His head hits the ground as there is nothing to support him and he turns in time to see the ropes binding his wrists slither off on across the teen's hands, up his arms to form the snake tattoos he hadn't noticed disappearing in the middle of their fight.

"If you aren't Gerard, why do you look like his twin?" He hears the teen ask when he's finished fixing his cloak. He doesn't answer and walks away. He is certainly not doing any favours for the teen after the whole fiasco.

* * *

_**Again, I want to thank everyone who voted, reviewed, faved and followed. And yep, this is going to be my entire summer holidays :D**_

**_Hadrian's pairing poll and _****_Side pairings poll _****_still going, just post PM or review the pairing._**

**_BTW: You can also vote multiple times for different pairings (sorry I worded that wrong on the last post so sorry, reviewer: 'a review', you can't actually vote loads of times for one pairing. Sorry, my bad.)_**


End file.
